Patch Note:0.22.0.31
Known Issues: The “auction house lost my money” bug might or might not be fixed. The “auction house keeps paying me again and again for the same sale” bug has been fixed. We’re unsure whether these were the same root-cause bug. If so, they’re both fixed. If not, the “auction house lost my money” still exists but this build gives us tools to better determine the cause. If you see either of these bugs, let us know ASAP. We are in the process of swapping the old avatar animation skeleton out for the new one, which gives us facial animation and lots of other great stuff that make our animators very happy. (If you’ll recall, the fact that your avatar changes clothes and possibly gender when you do the Avatar Combat Demo is due to the fact that your avatar uses a skeleton for which the AvCom animations don’t work. We’re moving all avatars over to the skeleton used in the AvCom Demo but it’s a work in progress.) A new symptom of this incomplete effort is that some Lively Town NPCs and such don’t always do what you’d expect. When it’s time for them to play an animation, if that animation is broken, they do nothing or they do something weird. We’re still working on it – no need to log bugs against these issues. Injured crew can now recover during battle. Which is good. This unfortunately made antipersonnel shot almost useless and made boarding combat take a lot longer. We are pursuing a server hotfix for this and hope that, by the time you play, you'll see crew recovering during battle, but antipersonnel shot will be reasonable and the recovery rate will be slow enough that boarding combat won't be wonky. In towns that look like Belle Isle, you can’t click to get out of town. You can use the X key instead when the message on screen prompts you to. Top 5 things in this build: 5. The installer should do a better job of installing the DX9 bits that the game needs than it used to. 4. We’ve changed the way we calculate what you have to click on to interact with an NPC or a door or such. This should make it easier to click on what you meant to click on and not zone unintentionally. 3. Crew now get harder to hit as their numbers diminish. This was the original plan. Now it actually works that way. 2. We’ve removed the Halloween content – the Caribbean is sunny and bright once again! 1. Brendan once again claims to have fixed the bug where, if you log out on the Open Sea far from home, you log in outside your home port. You should now end up roughly where you were when you left. Differences between 0.22.0.15 and 0.22.0.31 include but are not limited to: Economy: The new Economy UI has been redone to look a lot better and is now the default UI when you click the Structure button. In case it turns out to have bugs, we have left the old UI available via the command /showecon. But we think the redone Economy UI is ready for prime time and we want you to use it. Isildur fixed the game/cattle/leather economy chain. Now it is reasonable to produce leather in either process. Fixed some other production chains as well. Recipes have been added for the Capricieux and Oliphant. Bootstrap shops have been removed from all but the regional auctioneers. Marsh Harbour, Jenny Bay, Tampa, and Barilla still have their bootstrap traders. The ship deed trader shop now has the real default ships, as opposed to the hurriedly nerfed versions we put up last time. These ship deeds are still not as good as the ones players can make, but their prices are now reasonable given their stats and durability. Tweaked labor costs for a number of recipes All books are now 'uncommon', so they'll appear green in the UI. Stacks of resource-type items and ammo can now contain 10,000 items. Isildur goes wild! You can no longer equip cured meat. That was a dumb idea. Combat: When you leave an encounter, toggle skills should get toggled off now. Magic round shot (i.e. “infinite round”) is now nerfed. (Finally! Isildur was chagrined to find this hadn’t happened sooner.) Non-magic round has now been renamed to Heavy Round Shot and is much better than basic round shot. Tab no longer selects derelicts. Pirates will have to click on the derelict to target it for capturing. The Capture skill has been renamed to Seize in an attempt to clarify the difference between Board and Capture. The tooltip still talks about capturing. You can no longer click on your own ship. If you have someone targeted and they go off screen, the target indicator also goes off screen. UI/Art/Sound: Some ship sounds have been changed to fix phase problems. More sounds in many more rooms… Wait 'til you hear what's in store in an ad hoc battle! :) We have changed the way chambers work. Chambers allow us to break large rooms like towns into chunks and prevent the need to load the entire thing all at once. If you’re walking along in town and avatars suddenly appear ahead of your out of nowhere, you’re likely experiencing the effects of poorly established chambers. The re-vamp to the way they work should enable the artists to do a better job of setting the boundaries of chambers. All rooms have been reprocessed as a result but not all chambers have been re-worked. Let us know if any rooms seem particularly problematic. Under duress, and with much gnashing of teeth, Isildur returns to you the ability to resize the map. But first, he cleaned it up a bit. Fixed time formatting in auctions. The Chat Stream button (which used to cycle between Local, Group, Society, etc.) is now a drop-down instead. Fixed a bug in the new Economy UI where, if you dropped down a list, you couldn’t then set to the current selection. Recipes and a few other things no longer say you have to be level 1 to use them. That’s sorta redundant since it meant you had to be level 1 or higher and that’s really your only choices. Kedge Anchors have an icon now. The effect of having Spotting placed on you now has a red border so that it looks like the debuff it is. If you try to add someone to a society that can accept no more members, you now get a more meaningful error message. Throttle Speed in Preferences is now called Throttle Sensitivity. It’s still broken, though. Master LOD scale has a tooltip now. The Encounter Objective UI no longer sorts above everything else no matter what and now wraps text correctly. Tooltip for Iron Defense has been clarified. Grappling/boarding button now shows a recharging state like the toolbar buttons. Guys fishing in Lively Towns should no longer be floating above the dock. Avatars/AIs: NPCs should be somewhat less stupid about boarding - they won't try to board ships when they are hopelessly outnumbered, for example. They also won't sink ships they want to board and will focus their fire on sails and crew. That's right. Rev suggests they're probably better at boarding now than you are. :) NPCs no longer hate you when you attack out of sight allies, only when you attack visible allies. Avatars were regaining health when they fell down. Now they regain health when they get back up. Brady made some tweaks to how AIs ponder their movement. The changes primarily apply to merchants and non-hostile AIs. AIs you meet in battle likely won’t behave much differently yet. Your crew have been changed to use the new animation skeleton. For the most part, their motion should be better now. Your captain may not show up on your ship, though. We will fix this. Missions: The Tutorial can now be cancelled. Next wipe, we’ll turn that back off but in this way, you can get rid of it on existing characters. Removed the disjointed story from the Tutorial. It’s now completely flavorless. More sections with more instructions and story will be added by the end of February ’07, probably, but likely not before. There’s now a Tour Guide standing on the dock in Marsh Harbour who offers a few simple missions pitting you and AI allies against an equal number of enemies. He also offers sneak previews of some of the rooms we’ve been working on also. None of his missions give you any XP or loot but you can play them if you like. He is only temporary and will go away in a few months. Although he is only in Marsh Harbour, any player of any nation can play his missions. In Marsh Harbour, the Avatar Combat demo has been moved from Aurelia to the Tour Guide. Instant-start missions (like the ship test-drives) no longer drag your group along unless they’re supposed to. Several bug fixes to Sea Dog Slayer. It should be possible to complete the mission as a Brit now. Fixes to Bloody Arms Patrol. Should be less confusing how to finish it now. Bug fixes to Definitive Proof. You should be able to complete the mission now. Easy Pickings has been retooled to make it more single-player friendly. Fixes to Bloody Arms Bounty enemies. Fixed an exploit in the Ship Trial missions. Fixes to By Popular Demand mission Fixed typo in Patrol Castaway Spanish Menace has been removed from the game. Misc: It now takes longer to get from level 1 to level 15. Doubled the cargo capacity of all ships except the raft and the rowboat Made the Large Sloop the default ship at level 6 and removed the Oliphant from the list of default ships. Rowboats no longer have sail strength. Fixed a crash when the group loot timer ran out. Fixed a possible crash on zoning after losing a boarding action. Renamed Guantanamo Bay to Puerto Grande to be more historically accurate. Faction point gain/loss now shows up in Chat. You can turn this off in preferences if you don’t like it. Ghost sails are turned off by default in the Open Sea. Category:Beta